dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon ball WS
Plot Dragon ball WS(World's Strongest) is set 100 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron when Goku Jr follows in his father's footsteps and recreates the Z fighters. Now consisting of: Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, Tien Jr,and Yamcha Jr. But evil strikes as always and the newly founded Z fighters must stop the villains! Freezer saga After the 63rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku Jr goes home with his grandmother Pan after defeating Vegeta Jr in the tournament. But when he gets there, he is surprised to see a letter on the table. Goku Jr opens the letter and it says that Goku may be able to visit. The letter is addressed to Goku Jr and is from Goku! Shocked, Goku Jr shows his mother and grandmother the envelope who are surprised as well. But then Pan explains to Goku Jr that Goku never really died, he took off with Shenron for 100 years instead. Goku Jr can't wait to finally meet his great-great grandfather for the first time. In a couple of days, Goku arrived ﻿ and the first thing Goku Jr did upon his arival was to give him a big hug. Goku is then welcomed inside where he meets Goku Jr's mother. But of course,the peace didn't last forever. Goku is the first to hear a loud thump! outside. Goku goes outside to see a little Frieza on the porch. The alien said his name was Freezer, Frieza's only son. Freezer blast a death beam at the house just seconds after Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport him and the rest of his family outside. Goku and Freezer face off. The battle was much more intense than when Goku faced Freezer's father. Soon, Goku was forced to go Super Saiyan. But he was easily knocked aside by Freezer. Freezer claims his power is 1,000,000 times stronger then his father's. As the battle rages on, Goku is forced to use the Kio cannon times ten. It has no effect on Freezer, leaving Goku almost drained. Goku uses his remaining strengh to go Super Saiyan 2. Goku's strengh is restored, but Goku knew it was only a matter of time before Freezer would probably turn into his second form. So Goku went Super Saiyan 3! Super Saiyan 3 Goku easily overwelmes Freezer, but Freezer went into his second form and easily tosses Goku arround. Meanwhile, Goku Jr can't stand his granfather being tossed arround so he goes Super saiyan 2 in his rage. But Freezer knocks him aside easily. Goku is enraged and goes Super Saiyan 4! Goku easily dominates Freezer's second and even third forms. But when Freezer turns into his fourth and final form, Freezer easily knocks him asside. Freezer then threatens to blast Goku Jr unless Goku surrenders. But before Goku could respond, Freezer blasted Goku Jr instead. Goku Jr was still alive, but badly hurt. In rage, Goku goes to the new Super Saiyan 5! Goku then easily defeats Freezer with a tiny ki blast. The Eighth Cell Junior saga While nursing Goku Jr back to health, Goku begins to wonder what other kind of danger will come. Meanwhile, at a desolate location, a Cell Junior realizes his 'father' is dead. He learns his brothers have also been killed by the Z fighters. The eighth Cell Junior vowes to kill the Z fighters. When he arrives on earth, Goku has already mastered Super Saiyan 5 and is prepared to fight the eighth Cell Junior. Goku easily fights the junior. But soon, the eighth Cell Junior changes into his perfect form. He easily knocks Goku out, sending Goku Jr into a rage were he transforms into Super Saiyan 6 and easily defeats the Junior. Jankle Buu saga Goku now wonders if Mr.Buu had a second son. His question is then answered when a strange pink creature named Jankle Buu arrives. Jankle Buu claims that he is the second son of Mr.Buu. Goku has now mastered Super Saiyan 6 and easily fights Jankle Buu. However, things quickly change Jankle Buu turns into Super Jankle. Goku tries the Kaio-Ken x30. The attack did some reasonable damage on Jankle Buu, but left Goku unconsious. Meanwhile, Pan Goes Super Saiyan for the first time out of anger. Instead of a normal yellow hair like a normal Super Saiyan, Pan had green, Super Saiyan 3 styled hair. Pan easily dominates Super Jankle Buu. But soon Jankle Buu turns into Ultra Jankle Buu. But Pan turns into Super Saiyan 2 with red hair. The two powers clash, ending up with Ultra Jankle Buu mising every shot. But Pan Surpises the Buu with a Super Kamehameha sneak attack and ends the battle.... at least Pan thought so. Ultra Jankle Buu emerges from the rubble unharmed and angry! Ultra Jnkle Buu then turns into Maximum Jankle Buu. Pan is no mach for the new Maximum Jankle Buu. But then Goku Jr jumps in as Super Saiyan 3. The two new powers clash with them both evenely mached. But then Jankle Buu jumps into the air and fires what his dad should've done years ago, The Ultimate Buu Blast. But before the massive energy ball hits Goku Jr, he counter attacks with a never beore seen move, Super Saiyan Bomb. The beam struggle lasted for 1 hour. Soon, Jankle Buu fires another Ultimate Buu Blast. Goku Jr launches another Super Saiyan Bomb seconds before Jankle Buu's blast would've killed him. The blast was so much for Jankle Buu so it killed him. Goku Jr is too weak to stay in his Super Saiyan 3 form and turns back into his normal state. The New Z-fighters saga Goku knew it was obvious that more villians would come, so he begins to train. Goku asks Goku.Jr to gather members for a new league of Z-fighters. Goku.Jr accepts, and he embarks on his journey. His first stop is Penguin village. When he arrives, the whole town is frozen! He then ses a young boy who resembled Yamcha fighting a Snow Goon.Goku.Jr jumps into the fight and defeats the fiend with one fatal punch. The boy thanks Goku.Jr and says his name is Yamcha.Jr and the his village has been taken over by an evil Snow Demon. Since then, he has been trying to save the village. GokuJr decides to help the boy, and together they head for the Snow Palace. When they arrive, two Snow Goons capure the duo. They are locked inside a prison made entirely of ice. Goku Jr. was about to give up when he realized he grew a tail! UPDATED SOON! ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction